


Happy Announcements

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [40]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan has an announcement to make - but he isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Announcements

Aramis had never seen their Gascon so nervous. Not in all of the fights they had been in together, not even when Constance had been kidnapped - or when they'd gotten married- had d'Artagnan seemed this agitated - this worried. But there was a joy there too, underneath it all, and he couldn't help but wonder just what that expression- but wait, he _did_ know that expression. He had worn it himself, briefly, before tragic circumstance had caused his joy to be torn away from him. So he waited patiently with a smile whilst d'Artagnan waited for everyone to sit and pour their glasses of wine.

Athos was watching their young friend quietly, and Aramis wondered whether he had come to the same conclusion, when the older man asked,

"So, what great announcement do you have for us today, my young friend?" Aramis smirked as d'Artagnan smiled tentatively.

"I...that is. Um."

"Spit it out, kid" Porthos encouraged, and Aramis rolled his eyes fondly. As long as they had known each other, Porthos had never been the patient sort.

"Well, we, Constance and I, we're going to be parents." Athos' eyes lit up and he smiled and raised his glass to the Gascon.

"Congratulations, my boy. You'll do well, I'm sure." For Athos, that was high praise indeed. "And I'm quite sure if you needed assistance, Aramis would be more than willing to help you." Aramis rolled his eyes and shoved Athos playfully.

 

"Oh, ignore the old grump. He's as excited as the rest of us to be an uncle, isn't that right?"

"I-" d'Artagnan heard the catch in the other man's voice and reached out to grasp his shoulder reassuringly.

"If it's a boy, we're calling him Thomas Alexandre. Constance agrees." None of the mention the tears that Athos blinked back, and if he hugged d'Artagnan close for a good long minute, none of them were going to say a word against it.

"You'll be a wonderful father, lad. You and Constance deserve to be happy, after everything you've been through." Aramis told him sincerely, and Porthos grinned.

 

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on _my_ announcement. Doesn't seem very excitin' by comparison." The other three all glanced at each other once d'Artagnan had managed to pry himself from Athos' embrace.

"Oh, did you finally propose to the lovely widow - I'm sorry, Alice, then?" Aramis asked. Porthos spluttered and his cheeks reddened a little.

"So what if I did?" he asked, pouting. D'Artagnan clapped him on the back, grinning from ear to .

"Well I'd say it's about bloody time. You kept that girl waiting long enough."

 

The four of them made their way to a tavern and made merry for the rest of the day, seeing as they had more than enough of an excuse for a celebration. There was one point that Porthos disappeared, and then returned with a melon, and they all burst out laughing at the fact that he still wanted to shoot it off of people's heads. They spent the night enjoying each other's company and wondering just how they got lucky enough to have such friends as these by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another fic in my "unfinished one-shots" folder. Also this is the 1000th Musketeers fic! look at that, we're onto four figures! go us!


End file.
